


[podfic] i could be the thing you reach for in the middle of the night, by gyzym

by fiercynn



Series: [podfic] Wherever You Will Be, That's Where I'll Call Home, by gyzym [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiercynn/pseuds/fiercynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames had always thought Arthur would be a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] i could be the thing you reach for in the middle of the night, by gyzym

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i could be the thing you reach for in the middle of the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/135877) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> My podfic of the third in gyzym's amazing domestic 'verse, aka [Wherever You Will Be (That's Where I'll Call Home](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5589). Thanks again to gyzym for letting me play around in her universe!
> 
> So I recorded this in 2010, like the first two parts of the series, and then never edited and posted it, and ended up completely forgetting that I was almost finished with it at all! Unfortunately, my podficcing situation is different enough now (different computer, mic, and recording space) that there's no good way to re-record any of it without it sounding dreadfully patchworked, so I did my best to polish it up just through fiddling around on Audacity. There's also a faint background whirring noise that I can't seem to get rid of, which I think was an effect of the microphone I was using back then. Still hope you enjoy it, but be warned!

**i could be the thing you reach for in the middle of the night** (32:32 minutes)

mp3 (29.79 MB) at [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?r1xmvozmptp4hx9)


End file.
